


彼女

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: MIU404 (TV), MIU404 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Relationships: kkhm





	彼女

「ハムちゃん、せっかくだから、今日は一緒にお風呂を入るならどう？」

「え？」

「どうせ豊も寝っちゃったし。」

「…ん、いいよ。」

今日は動かす授業が多いみたいで、豊が帰ってきて後、すぐにシャワーを浴びて寝てしまった。

「ただいま」、「おかえり」。ふたりは挨拶を交換した後、「豊は？」とゆづるは聞きました。ハムちゃんは笑いながら、先に寝っちゃったよと返事しました。

そしたら、一緒にお風呂に入るシーンになりました。

ハムちゃんは当然シャワーを浴びだの。ただお湯の中に入らなくて、その温かさと共に、もう一つ疲れた体を待っている。

シャワールームにいたゆづるは10分にもかかっていない、その内にハムちゃんが入ってきたの。ゆづるは水跡を拭いてる同時に、首に回るタオルと一緒に、笑顔でハムちゃんを見つめている。

ハムちゃんはゆづるの速さを知っている。だから水を消した瞬間に入りました。多分、ハムちゃんはいい妻になれそう。

2年間の同居生活に過ぎてる内に、ふたりの関係はギューと縛られているみたい。ハムちゃんは居なくなた家族の代わりに入って来て、ゆづるも同じだ。豊が寝っちゃった後の浴槽には、裸になる女性がふたりいった。

ゆづるとハムちゃんは、家族になる前に、まずは仲良しな女の子同士なのです。

久しぶりだね。ゆづるはそう言った。

そうね。ハムちゃんは返事しました。

言葉なきの温度が、ちょっとつず水に染み込んている。

そしてまだゆづるが先に口を開いた。

「仕事場の隣になんか新しいケーキ屋さんがあったらしい、今度、そんなに遅く帰らなくてでもいいになった時、私はそれを買うから、あなたと豊、3人で一緒に食べよう？」と言っていました。

ハムちゃんは点頭く、目も笑って曲がる。「久しぶりにケーキを食べなかったわよねー自分で作ろうっと前回は言いたのに、せっかく必要な材料を買ってくれたのに、結果は大失敗ーーやっばりケーキを作るには、誰かに教えて貰った方がいいかなー」

ハムちゃんの言葉は純粋だ。黒色の瞳の中には、溢れる憧れが書き込まれてる。まるてこの霧まみれなガラス窓を通してら、それ以外の幸せを辿り着くのようだ。

こんなハムちゃんを見て、ゆづるは黙っていた。仕事場の争い、エトリに関係ない事件、この2年間の生活ーーどうやって終わりを向かうの？

「ハムちゃん。」

「ん？」

ハムちゃんはまだ無垢な少女のようだ。大学卒業もしていないかなっと、ゆづるはこっそり思った。そう純粋な、潔白の光は、エトリと繋がるべきじゃない。

そう。

そうだね。

もしエトリがなければ、ハムちゃんはきっと今よりもっと純粋な姿になるはず。子供が走り掛けの笑い声の中で、ハムちゃんは永遠の優しい女の子になるはず。

女の子。そう。

向き合う泡水に中に、霧が浴槽を丸取り。ゆづるは跪いて前に進み、そしてハムちゃんは壁に持たれてキスをもらいました。

ハムちゃんの経験は少ないから、ゆづるの優しい権利を許した。キスは浅い、ゆづるはただハムちゃんの歯の前を巡ってるだけ。唇の触れ合いは止まらない、ベタベタな水声は存在しないまま、長い慰めのような、触れ合う。

「ハムちゃん、私は必ずエトリを掴むから、必ず。」

「ん、信じてる。」

静かなキス。ゆづるは先に離れた。ハムちゃんはゆづるの鼻をスリスリしてから、「信じる」を言いました。

それは警察の正義感ていうか、一人の女への同情ていうか、そんなのはどうでもいい。彼女は羽野麦だからだ。

ふたりの体温はすぐお湯にも高くなり、清潔になる儀式も終わりを告ける。ふたりは浴槽に出て、普通の家族みたいに、普通なる日常に戻ったのだ。


End file.
